Damian Wesley
Seattle, Washigton, USA | music = "I Got It" by Gorilla Zoe | affiliation = | current_efeds = True Honor Wrestling | brand = Monday Night Showcase | previous_efeds = | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Technical | finisher = The Wesley Clothesline | will = | wont = | trainer = Corlew Wrestling Academy | handler = | debut = August 2010 | record = 6–6–0 | accomplishments = | retired = January 2011 }}' '''Damian Andrew Wesley '(April 10, 1990–February 9, 2012) was a retired professional wrestler. He debuted in August 2010 after graduating his wrestling school in Seattle, Washington. He is worked for True Honor Wrestling (THW) and debuted on their PPV event Summer Slaughter. He is regarded as one of the biggest busts in THW history. He was shot outside a night club on February 8, 2012 and died a few hours later. . Early career When he joined Corlew Wrestling Academy in 2008. Damian's trainer had up to 20 trainees. He taught them the psychics of wrestling, and the power and mobility of it. He also taught them steadily moves for six months straight until he decided that once a month at the end of the month the Academy held an annual show. Of course, the audience was only for family and friends and was free. Damian was probably in the Top 3 best wrestlers in Corlew's school. And not every wrestler wrestled every month. Some were trained to be referees. They were taught to be everything of wrestling. The show's only went from March 2009 to October 2009. Professional Wrestling Career True Honor Wrestling (2010–2011) In August 2010, he signed a one-year contract with True Honor Wrestling. He debuted at Summer Slaughter (2010) and defeated Julliet Brooks to gain his first victory of his professional wrestling career. But two matches after his, he tried to attack Lance Harris to save Shane Alexander (who got injured by Lance) causing Damian to start to loathe Lance, though Damian admits that he started to hate Lance earlier that day when Lance supposedly gave Damian a really, dirty look. Three weeks later, Damian proved himself to win his third match when he defeated the THW World Champion, Jack Napier. Damian's fame had skyrocketed after this match. A week later, he fought against Cid Black and ended his career. He finally got his request and to face Lance Harris at Addicted to Chaos and ended up defeating him and getting more respect and more fandom now. He started a brief feud with Gemini two weeks after, since Damian thought he was ready for the International Championship. However, after interrupting the Main Event that following night, the next week he was forced to team up with Gemini to face the Syndicates for their tag team champions. However, they were unsuccessful. A week later, after losing to Emma English, Damian is offered to face Gemini at Oblivion in an Extreme Rules Match, which Damian accepted. Damian lost the match to Gemini, and fractured his ribs. After losing and losing after Oblivion, Wesley turned heel in January 2011, losing a world title match to Miranda Alvarez in 5 seconds. He lost to Jay Swift in a 'You're Fired' Match at Honorable Mention, and was released from the company, regarded as a major bust with wasted potential that was seen in him after defeating Jack Napuer. Contract Status Released, retired. Death Damian Wesley had arrived at Deja Vu Night Club in Seattle, Washington around 8:23 pm on February 8, 2012. After awhile, he got into a suffocation with a person, arguing about Damian's biggest bust in THW. About 9:40 pm, Damian Wesley had gone into a fist fight with the person. Only to be realize that the person was a gang-member, and the gang-member's posse was beside him. One of the gang-members had shot Damian in the head. Damian was rushed to the hospital where he succumbed to his wound at 3:16 am, surrounding by his family. *'Nicknames' **The Stylinator (2010) **'The Prince of Honor' (2010-2011) *'Entrance Themes' **"I Got It" by Gorilla Zoe (2010–2011) Category:Wrestlers